Gotta Catch 'Em All
by sarin68
Summary: The Soul Silver gang has gotten into a little trouble near the end of the game. They have to fix the problem before it goes out of control, but they're not exactly getting along. Lyra's struggling with her injured pride, Silver's having difficulty fitting in with the others, and Ethan's being his usual annoying self. LyraXSilver, nonCanon, female Protagonist, T for language.


_Just a quick note if you don't know: Lyra is the name for the female protagonist for Soul Silver and Heart Gold, her name being given when playing a male character. Ethan is the name given to the male protagonist when playing a female character. Silver is the name of their rival. Kris is the female protagonist in Crystal, and since she was Lyra's predecessor I figured she deserved a shout-out._

* * *

Lyra sighed as she zoned off, lounging around in the audience and waiting for the Pokéathlon to start. She normally liked watching amateurs trying their best to improve, but today she was too depressed to have much interest in it. Professor Elm had called her to meet him in Goldenrod City but she had waited a half hour before giving up on him and doing something fun.

She had been really depressed lately and had been hoping Elm might help bring her out of it. She had collected all 16 badges, defeated the Elite Four not once but twice, and had grown pretty arrogant about her trainer abilities. When she had faced the ultimate challenge of taking on the true champion Red, he had slaughtered her. Even when she managed to track down the three legendary dogs, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Mewtwo and had them join her team she couldn't win.

"Hey wimp!" a boy said behind her.

Lyra glared at the newcomer as a familiar face joined her. "Go away loser."

The red-head moved into her view and sat down next to her. "You're doing okay for someone weak," he said, "so what are you doing moping here?"

Lyra didn't answer, pointedly staring down at the contestants.

"Hey, the least you can do is acknowledge me."

"I don't talk to weaklings," she smirked.

He was silent. "Wow, didn't realize how much of a jerk you've become."

She stood up and turned to glare at him. "Oh yeah? Well buzz off jerkwad! My team's way stronger than yours so you don't stand a chance against us!"

"I'm not here to battle," he said calmly. "Elm asked me to find you for some reason."

She took a deep breath to calm down. "Well you're late. Elm was supposed to meet me almost an hour ago."

"He's probably still busy with Ethan."

Lyra sighed. "What's he done now?"

"Want to come with me and I'll show you?"

Lyra nodded and they left the arena together. It felt weird to be walking next to him like this so she released her vaporeon just for more company. He likewise released his umbreon and the two dog pokémon ran ahead of them as if they were on a walk.

"You didn't still her did you?" Lyra asked weakly.

Silver growled a bit but kept his tone in check. "Of course not. I found him as an eevee when I was training a few months ago. He kept following me before I officially caught him, and he's been my friend ever since."

Lyra nodded.

"She's changed since the last time I saw her," he said in a way that made it obvious he was keeping the conversation civil.

Lyra nodded again. "She began swimming laps with Liga for training. One morning she found a water stone and evolved. Now she swims like a fish."

"How's Liga doing?"

"I left Liga with my mom to help around the house. She was scared the first time she saw Liga, but instantly loved her when she proved what a sweetheart she is."

Silver chuckled. "I guess bringing home a feraligatr would definitely be startling."

"Especially after Bailey ate her way through my mom's hedges." Lyra laughed but Silver looked confused. "Kris is my older sister and Bailey is her bayleef," she explained.

He nodded. "My father didn't much like Magani either. He said she's weak and would only speed up my defeat."

"How'd he come around?"

"He didn't. We haven't spoken since you took out his team."

"Oh." Lyra was suddenly much more awkward. She had forgotten that Silver was Giovanni's son since they looked nothing alike. Even though Silver had hated Team Rocket as much as she had, it must be weird to talk about your defeated, estranged father.

Silver shrugged.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Ethan caused an uproar at his grandparents' place. Something about letting out the pokémon they were watching."

Lyra's eyes widened and she asked, "What?" Then she realized the stupidity of that and began running.

Silver, surprised, ran after her and asked, "What?"

"Screw this!" she spat to herself, whipping out her bike and speeding towards the Pokémon Day-Care. The red-head was right behind her but pedaling slower, not bothering to ask what the issue was. Their vaporeon and umbreon ran along with him, being able to only keep up with him

Lyra was in such a hurry she almost ran into the hysteric marill running around chaotically. She quickly swerved to the side and jumped off her bike, trying not to panic at the scene in front of her. The Day-Care's fence was torn down, trampled into the dirt and unfixable, but the worst thing was all the pokémon tracks that were stamped into the ground. It was clear that something had caused a stampede and that something was probably the king of idiots himself.

"ETHAAAAANNNNN!" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs. Silver arrived with their eeveelutions and he calmly put his bike away into his bag before getting close to her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the accused's voice came from inside the building. "Can't you just not point fingers for once?"

"Professor!" Lyra growled when the young researcher came out of the small house. "What the heck happened?"

"Young Ethan's typhlosion had a temper tantrum," Professor Elm said calmly. "A few of the more skittish pokémon apparently overacted and scared the others."

"Enough to cause a dang stampede?" Lyra scoffed. "Have you found any of them yet?"

"We've been busy calling trainers," Ethan said as he ducked out of the building and behind the professor for a shield. "We haven't had time to search for them!"

"If Spooky is missing I'll have your head!" Lyra threatened.

"Spooky?" Silver asked.

"Thank you for fetching her so promptly, Silver," the professor thanked him, "but would you mind lending us further assistance?"

The red-head shook his head. "What needs to be done?"

"We need to find the pokémon of course!" Lyra and Ethan said together. Lyra glared at her childhood friend who avoided her gaze.

"So where do we start?" Silver asked calmly.

"We made a list of the missing pokémon, their names and behaviors," Ethan answered. "We thought about splitting into teams and searching the area. Flying and water types would be the first to search for because they can get the farthest fastest."

"Obviously," Lyra sighed. She took out an ultraball from her bag and continued, "I'll ask Lugia to help us chase down the flyers."

Silver stopped her by reaching out an arm and said, "That might not be best since they were scared away in the first place. Maybe a less intimidating partner?"

"Noctowl hates the sun though," she said with an irritated sigh. "He'll be mad."

"And I'll take Crow to go along with her," Silver said.

"Good," Elm said. "Lyra needs a cool head to keep her from going overboard."

"Hey!" Lyra complained but no one listened to her.

"Ethan and I then will look for the swimmers," the professor continued. "I've called in some help from trainers willing to come and help look for the ones on land."

Silver took out a pokéball and released Magani, his meganium. "Magani," he said sternly, "I know I promised you a day off but we need your help."

The herb pokémon nodded and called out in acknowledgement.

"Can you stay here and keep using attract?" he asked. "Ethan's grandparents need some help gathering and soothing some scared pokémon." Magani nodded and moved to sit by the door of the house. Silver turned to Ethan and asked, "Can your grandparents check to see if he succeeds in attracting a few of them back here?"

Ethan nodded and went inside to talk to them.

"We should get going then," Lyra said impatiently. She already had Noctowl's greatball in her hand, ready to activate.

"Alright," Silver agreed, taking out his crobat's ball. Together they called out their pokémon and prepared to take off into the air.

"Good luck," Professor Elm said. "Call for any updates!"

Lyra nodded and took off without waiting for anything else.

* * *

_So it's been a while since I've submitted something somewhat lengthy, but college sucks and is my only excuse. Please tell me if I've misspelled any of the pokemon's names (not nicknames of course, please) because I don't want to keep messing up and not know it. Or place names, or character names, or... etc._

_It's pretty obvious but I'll be pairing Lyra and Silver in the future. This was written with my character in mind so her party and attitude will be a lot like mine when I'm playing._

_As always: thanks for reading this far, please review and tell me your opinion, and stay tuned for updates!_

**_EDIT NOTE:_**_ I changed's Liga's and Magani's genders to female as that fits better with the story later on. Also changed Bay's name to Bailey because I like that name better._


End file.
